<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pizza and mark lee by cottoncandygm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092314">pizza and mark lee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandygm/pseuds/cottoncandygm'>cottoncandygm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Promises, haechan just really isnt doing well and mark is there for him, rushed sorry haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandygm/pseuds/cottoncandygm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haechan doesn’t believe he’ll ever have future until one day he wakes up to the smell of pepperoni pizza and mark lee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pizza and mark lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was feeling sad and just quickly wrote this<br/>didnt proof read so sorry if there are typos :/<br/>nyways enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sighing for the nth time today haechan threw himself on his bed. he had a hard time brushing his teeth but was expected to get to school five times a week. what bullshit. </p><p>he slipped inside the covers ignoring his stomach that had been growling the whole day because haechan couldn’t be bothered to eat. his friends tried to get him to eat but he had said hed eat when he got home. they let it go when he said that, even though they all knew haechan was lying. </p><p>if mark was there he wouldnt have let it go though. because mark loved him. platonically or romantically haechan couldnt really tell. hed thought it was something romantic but then he had decided mark was just pitying him. looking at him like charity work. because someone like haechan didn’t deserve love.</p><p>-new message-</p><p>mark: hey<br/>
mark: im bringing food</p><p>haechan: what why</p><p>mark: do i need a reason<br/>
mark: ill use my keys you can sleep<br/>
mark: i love you</p><p>i love you. mark would say those words so carelessly. it would give haechan hope. hope for a better world with mark in it. but he had to stop dreaming because he would never have a future and if he did it wouldnt have mark in it because soon enough mark would realize how much of a fraud he was and leave.</p><p> </p><p>　　 ｡　☆　　　ﾟ ＊ 　 ｡*　　+　 　＊ 　･ ｡☆͙ 　☆　　　*</p><p> </p><p>haechan woke up to the smell of pepperoni pizza and mark who had dozed off in the chair across the room.<br/>
this was a common sight but for some reason something in haechan snapped. the part of him that still had a tiny bit of hope for the future ran loose.</p><p>and then haechan was hit with a wave of feelings. </p><p>home. this is home. mark lee is my home.</p><p>mark would do this often but till now haechan had never felt this way about it. it was just bothersome to him.</p><p>haechans smile grew. he felt happy after a long time. he then got up and opened a schmaltzy ballad from marks playlist. </p><p>he felt like being sappy. because he was feeling so real right this moment it was unreal. his body which he only saw as a burden felt light. then he finally went up to mark.</p><p>“wake up” </p><p>marks heavy eyelids slowly opened. the sight of haechan smiling took him by surprise it was obvious that he was baffled but he didnt say anything about it. he instead held haechans hand and kissed it.</p><p>“i love you mark sorry i never said it before”</p><p>“wow telling me you love me as you play my i quote ‘shitty romcom music’? this is new”</p><p>“i just, feel home”</p><p>“what does that mean”</p><p>“im not too sure but it feels good”</p><p>“good enough” </p><p>and another kiss on haechans hand.</p><p> </p><p>　　 ｡　☆　　　ﾟ ＊ 　 ｡*　　+　 　＊ 　･ ｡☆͙ 　☆　　　*</p><p> </p><p>mark and haechan laid in bed together snuggled up with one another. normally this would be too close but right now haechan wanted to be closer. closer than hed admit to want to be. so close that they could feel each breath they took on one anothers lips.</p><p>“is love real?” haechan asked. his head dizzy with everything he was feeling.</p><p>“its as real as everything else in this world”</p><p>“is anything real?”</p><p>“i dont know. all i know is that you and i are as real as it gets”</p><p>“is that a good thing”</p><p>“yes”</p><p>they stopped talking again and just stared into each others eyes.</p><p>“haechan can i kiss you?”</p><p>“you always do why are you asking now”</p><p>“because this time its your lips i want to kiss”</p><p>“ok then kiss me but know that the moment you kiss me you can never leave me”</p><p>“i wouldn’t leave you even if you didn’t let me kiss you”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>